coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 38 (24th April 1961)
Plot Billy gets ready to start his first day at work at the Blue Bell Garage. Annie spoils him with a large packed lunch. Billy amuses her and Jack with his dreams of a garage business empire. Christine buys some raffle tickets from Elliston's Raincoat Factory tea lady Clara. Jean Stark, a nervous young co-worker, reluctantly buys a ticket as well. She tells Christine that her strict parents don't allow her much freedom. Sheila and Doreen plan new hair-dos. Christine feels sorry for Jean and encourages her to go with her to the pictures in Manchester that night, agreeing to go to the first house so that she's not home too late. Annie frets how Billy is doing at work. Concepta wonders where the Whit Monday Rovers trip will be - the Derbyshire Dales or Blackpool. Jack and Len are warned that the trip committee must make a decision soon. Jed Stone, a hard-case young man from Liverpool, calls into the pub asking for Dennis's address. He's directed to No.11 by Jack. Dennis isn't pleased to see his ex-borstal mate. He tells Jed that he has a straight job now at the Orinoco Club in town. Jed derides his new occupation and asks for his help on a job robbing a general store on Rosamund Street. Dennis doesn't want to get involved and asks for time to think. Jed says he'll return at 6.30pm. They are interrupted by Linda who recognises Jed's type. Once he's gone, she warns Dennis away from him. Albert interrupts Ken's studying to return a pie dish. Ken asks his advice about Marian Lund and the age gap between them, admitting that he's afraid to tell his parents. Albert advises him to be honest with them. Ida returns from work. Ken summons his courage to tell her about Marian but it fails him and she is left none the wiser when she thinks he is going with a coffee with a lady librarian. She does say that the ideal age for a girlfriend of his should be about 20, making him uneasy. Arthur calls on Elsie. She goes to get herself ready when Jed calls back. He is shocked when Dennis introduces him as a Detective-Sergeant with the city police. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Doreen - Angela Crow *Sheila - Eileen Mayers *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast *Arthur Dewhurst - Robin Wentworth *Jean Stark - Renny Lister *Clara - Doris Wellings Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Elliston's Raincoat Factory - Sewing room Notes *First appearance of Jed Stone and last appearance until 13th September 1961. This episode marks the only time he appeared in the programme not wearing his trademark cap. *This episode carries no director credit, either on-screen or in TV Times. *This was the first episode of the programme to credit H.V. Kershaw in the role of "Serial Editor". This was a post that he had fulfilled since the beginning of the serial but its nebulous functions were difficult to categorise under one title until his wife thought of one, several months later. *Ken Barlow says that he is 22 but it was later established that he was born on 9th October 1939, making him 21. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,869,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Notable dialogue Jack Walker: "I've yet to meet a Walker who was afraid of a bit of hard work." Annie Walker: "Oh, you ought to stand where I am. Might be a bit of an education to you." Jack Walker (drinking his tea): "Eh? Oh.. Well I think I'll do the cellar in a minute, love. Just finish me cup of tea..." Episode 038